Contact PD/PI: Grandis, Jennifer Rubin Inst-Career-Dev-001 (146) KL2 Abstract The rationale and fundamental goal of the UCSF Clinical and Translational Science Institute KL2 Scholars Program is to train, mentor and equip succeeding generations of exceptional and diverse junior faculty investigators with the methodologic, analytic, leadership, and team science skills required to conduct transformative clinical and translational research. The Program's alumni, as individuals and as members of multidisciplinary teams, have made exceptional contributions to health sciences research across the lifespan. The proposed career development program is a key resource for clinical departments and research units across the campus, and does not duplicate existing training programs at UCSF. In continuing the successful KL2 program, with core faculty expertise in clinical and methodologic research, multisite studies and trials, and vulnerable populations, the Program provides a proven and vital resource for UCSF faculty from the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Dentistry, and Pharmacy. In the proposed funding period the Program will leverage UCSF's unique strengths and partnerships with basic scientists, biopharmaceutical investigators, and industry innovators to position its Scholars to continue to advance the field of Clinical and Translational Science, with the following proposed Aims: Aim 1. To recruit a superb group of professionally and ethnically diverse UCSF junior faculty KL2 Scholars and to support them for up to 3 years as they progress toward research independence with individual NIH K and R awards; Aim 2. To expand and enhance training and mentoring at the frontiers of clinical and translational research, in partnership with other CTSI programs, emphasizing cutting-edge research methods; Aim 2a. Educate, train, and mentor KL2 Scholars to take full advantage of technology-enabled research methods; Aim 2b. Educate, train, and mentor KL2 Scholars to plan and conduct high-quality, efficient multisite studies and trials, and successfully disseminate and implement study results; Aim 2c. Promote research in traditionally understudied special populations and enhance efforts to address health inequities; Aim 3. Promote multidisciplinary collaboration and team science through leadership training, mentorship and the creation of KL2 Scholar ?teamlets? focused on addressing a specific research problem; Aim 4. To share and disseminate the successful elements of the KL2 Program as a model for regional collaboration. The KL2 Scholars Program is designed around in-depth education, systematic in-person activities, bringing together Scholars from widely varied disciplines with senior faculty who facilitate development of their research and professional skills. Program experience demonstrates that a ?face-to-face? structure, with a strong emphasis on interdisciplinary collaboration, peer mentorship, and team science skills, is essential for the KL2 Scholars to become successful independent clinical and translational investigators. Project Summary/Abstract Page 1138 Contact PD/PI: Grandis, Jennifer Rubin Inst-Career-Dev-001 (146) Institutional Career Development Core (KL2) References Cited 1. Linos E et al. Potential Overdiagnosis of Basal Cell Carcinoma in Older Patients with Limited Life Expectancy. JAMA. 2014:312(10):997-8. 2. Bodenheimer T, Liang BY. The Teamlet Model of Primary Care. Ann Fam Med. 2007; 5(5):457-61. PMID: 17893389 3. Feldman MD, Steinauer JE, et al. A Mentor Development Program for Clinical Translational Science Faculty Leads to Sustained, Improved Confidence in Mentoring Skills. Clin Transl Sci. 2012: 5(4): 362-367. PMID: 22883616. 4. Feldman MD, Huang, L, et al. Training the Next Generation of Research Mentors: The University of California, San Francisco, Clinical & Translational Science Institute Mentor Development Program. Clin Transl Sci. 2009: 2(3): 216-221. PMID: 19774102. 5. Holliday E, Griffith KA, et al: Gender Differences in Resources and Negotiation Among Highly Motivated Physician-Scientists. J Gen Intern Med. 2015: 30(4):401-7. PMID: 25112462. 6. Proctor EK, Powell BJ, et al. Writing Implementation Research Grant Proposals: Ten Key Ingredients. Implement Sci. 2012: Oct 12;7:96. PMID: 23062065. 7. Schneider M. et al. Developing the Translational Research Workforce: A Pilot Study of Common Metrics for Evaluating the Clinical and Translational Award KL2 Program. Submitted to Clin Transl Sci. (2015). 8. Guerrero LR, Nakazono T, Davidson PL. NIH Career Development Awards in Clinical and Translational Science Award Institutions: Distinguishing Characteristics of Top Performing Sites. Clin Transl Sci. 2014: 7(6):470-5. PMID: 25044058. References Cited Page 1139